


mwah challenge

by ImJustPassingThrough



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, First Kiss, Fluff and Crack, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Idiots in Love, King of TikTok, M/M, Mwahchallenge, Not Beta Read, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Ryan Bergara Being an Idiot, Ryan Bergara Loves Shane Madej, Shane Madej Being an Idiot, Shane Madej Loves Ryan Bergara, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Song: Blow Your Mind, TikTok, idk why
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-19 02:15:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29743464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImJustPassingThrough/pseuds/ImJustPassingThrough
Summary: Shane convinces Ryan to do the TikTok 'Mwah Challenge', but with a twist!
Relationships: Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej, Shane Madej & Sara Rubin
Comments: 8
Kudos: 30





	mwah challenge

**Author's Note:**

> Idk why I wrote this, I just did and I couldn't stop myself. Sorry!

It's no secret, Shane Madej is the King of _TikTok_ , and everyone knows it. In other words, he's terrible, he can't work the app, and he's just trying to be 'hip and down with the kids', as the saying goes, and now he can't stop. Endless hours of scrolling the app, watching the videos, testing out features, looking into challenges, has led up to this very moment. Everything was in the balance, this could either make or break it all.

See, Shane found this challenge on _TikTok_ were someone would hold their arms out in a cradle position, and the other would jump into their arms, it was called the _Mwah Challenge_ , and Shane found that... Weird, but with fun intentions, and the he found himself in a wormhole, and found there was a sub-challenge, within the challenge. Instead of jumping into the persons arms, you kiss them. Usually, this is other person is a friend. Maybe you can see where this is going?

Sara learned of her friend watching these videos, and immediately wanted to hit him. "If that's your way of confessing your love for Ryan, please don't," she begged. Oh, you thought he was going to do this with Sara? Or, something similar? Yeah, no. Shane's had a crush on his co-host since he first started _Unsolved_ , nobody's made him laugh like Ryan has. And, Ryan makes him feel comfortable, and less like an anxious noodle, that's all limb and no muscle. Besides, no one likes the sceptic arsehole, or can throw playful insults back, or take his insults as jokes, like they're supposed to be.

"Well, I wasn't thinking about that," Shane admitted. "But, now I am!" He smiled, cheekily. Shane frowned once he saw Sara's disapproving frown. He looked down, his thumb tapping the side of his phone, staring at the now looping _TikTok_ with two girls doing the _Mwah Challenge,_ his mind on Ryan. Ryan and his muscles, and if he could hold Shane up, _he probably could._ His mind went to Ryan's friendly, and calm smile, with brown glistening eyes, and he sighed, rubbing his eyes. "Sara—"

"Shane, do not get with Ryan through this challenge." Sara warned, "I meant it."

But, of course, Shane didn't listen. I mean, when does Shane listen? He has to make everything awkward, and harder for himself.

Shane and Ryan were on trip for _Unsolved Supernatural_ , and they were at a hotel the night before the investigation. The hotel room was rather small, with separate beds, a bathroom, and a television placed on top of a desk, with a bedside cabinet between the beds. Shane was in his bed under the covers, again mindlessly scrolling through _TikTok_ and Ryan was on his bed, looking through the notes for tomorrows investigation.

Shane's thumb scrolled, and kept scrolling, until he landed on another _Mwah Challenge_ with two guys this time. The short guy kissed the tall guy in this, and he stared at the video as it played on a loop. Nervously, he glanced to Ryan, then down to his phone. Swallowing, he again looked up again, "hey, Ryan?" He called out quietly, his voice squeaking slightly.

Ryan looked up to Shane, "yeah?"

Shane had Ryan's full attention, and if that didn't scared him then he didn't know what would. Shane coughed, rubbing the back of his neck, "you wanna do this _TikTok_ thingy with me?

"I hope you're joking." Ryan said, not at all amused.

"Nope!" Shane smiled, shaking the déjà vu off from Sara's conversation. He sat up, "please? You just need to catch me!"

Ryan frowned, raising an eyebrow, "what? Catch you?"

Shane nodded, and showed him a video a guy and girl. Ryan took the phone, and watched with a blank face, he watched the girl jump into the boys arms on beat to the song, whatever song it was, and he watched them silently laugh in shock, and shuffle dance. Ryan looked up under his arms, eyebrow raised in confusion, "you wanna do this?"

"Yep! I want you to catch me!" Shane smiled, happily. But, then he thought and frowned, "if you think you can. But, you're too weak." He shrugged, taking his phone.

Ryan took Shane's wrist, eyebrow raised, "get it all set up, I'll catch you." He assured, standing up, and crossing his arms with a cocky smirk.

Shane nodded, and smiled shyly. He pressed the white, plus button, starting a new video. He tapped sounds _sounds_ and typed into the search bar _Mwahchallenge_. The first song that showed up was _Dua Lipa - Blow Your Mind (Mwah)_ , he checked it was the corrected song, and set it up on the desk, propped up against the television. He clicked _timer_ for three seconds, and looked at Ryan, "you know what you have to do?"

Ryan rolled his eyes, "yeah." He entwined his fingers, and held out his arms, "I'll catch you."

Shane took a deep breath, and moved to his phone. Endless hours of scrolling the app, watching the videos, testing out features, looking into challenges, has led up to this very moment. Everything was in the balance, this could either make or break it all. His heart was racing, and he felt sick to his stomach, and he was shaking as he pressed the red _Start Countdown_ button. He moved back as the countdown began.

~~~~~

There you are, scrolling through _TikTok_ , or maybe even _Instagram_ , possibly _Tumblr_ , or _Twitter_ , when the King of _TikTok_ Shane Madej posted a _TikTok_ on all of his accounts with the caption: _We're not friends anymore..._

Obviously, and rightfully so, it freaked you out, and you checked the comments, preparing yourself for the worsts. The top comment is from Sara Rubin, and it read; _ffs Shane._ Panic began eating away, and with no other option, you begin watching the video.

The paused screen shows Shane stood in front of Ryan, eyes closed. Ryan had his arms out with a smile, rolling his eyes. Both of them were in view of the camera, and you can't help but realise this seems familiar. The music started, and you instantly recognise it, regret and fear seeps into your heart, as this could go two ways.

In the video, Shane jerked up as if jumping, and Ryan got ready to catch him. However, Shane turned, and planted his lips on Ryan's lips, _Mwah!_

_If you don't like the way I talk, then why am I on your mind?_

Ryan's eyes widened in the video, as Shane pulled back, fear clear in his eyes, but he smiled shyly and bashfully. Shane began silently laughing, and backed away. You gasped, what the fuck?!

_If you don't like the way I talk, then why am I on your mind?_

Ryan reached out, and pulled Shane back, pushing his lips onto Ryan's, kissing him again. Shane's eyes widened. It took everything in you yo not through your device in shock, and kept back your squeal.

_If you don't like the way I rock, then finish your glass of wine._

Shane happily kissed back, lips moving. Ryan pulled back, his arms around Shane's neck with a smile, and Shane held Ryan's waist, the two smiled at each other.

_We fight and we argue, you'll still love me blin—_

The final thing on the screen was text saying; _Because we're now dating!_

You stared in shock as the video began its loop, and realised what Sara meant by her comment. Of _course_ this was Shane's doing, _for fuck sake, Shane..._


End file.
